


Mindless

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Jaehyungparkian, Junk, M/M, Smut, Unoriginality in plotline, blatant attempts at humor, different writing style, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Dowoon is now officially scarred for life. Or in other words the story of the time that Dowoon got more than just an eyeful of Jae and YoungK being way less than discreet.





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I told myself I wouldn't write more or if did I'd do more research....Neither of those things happened. *Shrug* I'll just deal with the backlash in your comments. 
> 
> Granted there isn't much research required when you're writing your basic garden variety smut fest. Like I'd be sorry but...what's a conscious anyway?

YoungK sighed to himself this practice was not going well. It hadn't been going well for the last fifteen minutes, which was coincidentally how long ago it had started. Dowoon for the life of him could not calm down enough to keep the rhythm and Jae had thrown his voice out. Of course being in the know as he was, he really couldn't blame them. Sungjin on the other hand wasn't particularly forgiving or understanding on the matter. But YoungK supposed that was because he hadn't just walked in on their guitarist and bassist making out in the closet. Nor had Sungjin just had his life threatened six ways to Sunday by their guitarist, Jae if he uttered a single word about it. In his mind both of those together was enough to blow anyone's rhythm and the threatening yelling enough to throw out any voice. At least for a little while.

Thankfully though it wasn't long before the grove was found again and all was right in band practice land. Well everything seemed alright in band practice land. YoungK couldn't bring his thoughts away from what had happened anymore than Dowoon could for the first thirty minutes of jamming it out. But unlike Dowoon, who was very clearly still shaken from seeing his hyungs tongue battling, YoungK didn't know where he stood with Jae anymore. And he hadn't for some time now.

What Dowoon had walked in on was far from the first make-out session, even if the very first one had happened in the very same place. And while they were nice, frequent too, once they were over they were over. No explanations, no promises of more, no nothing. All Jae would do is flash his lopsided grin and walk away while swinging his hips a little more than necessary refusing to let YoungK follow. Then afterward, once Jae came back from wherever he'd sauntered off to he would avoid talking any more than required for the next two days or until YoungK stopped asking what had happened. Then there was a tentative truce before things went back to normal. 

Well as normal as things were for YoungK to occasionally find himself staring at Jae's lips when he wasn't paying attention. Which is what he was doing just two seconds ago until he realized Dowoon's face was bright red and Jae had noticed enough to lick his lips. It caused him to miss his line and suddenly YoungK found himself under Sungjin's radar while Wonpil laughed behind his hand 'quietly'.

After that finding their grove again proved pointless as once more Dowoon lost his rhythm and with Jae being a demon so did YoungK. When Sungjin finally gave up, some three hours later, after much laughter on Wonpil's part it was with a severe warning for the three of them. They weren't scheduled to perform the song they were working on for at least another month but to hear Sungjin tell it the date was literally right around the corner. They were all grateful though that he pushed them so hard even if they would never voice it out loud without threat of torture or cameras present.

When practice was finally over all YoungK wanted to do was disappear forever and forget the fact he had no idea what was going on with Jae and despite that had been caught with him. It wasn't like he had something to tell Dowoon when the other inevitably cornered him for answers further than a death threat. There was no way their maknae was going to bother asking Jae for answers knowing he wouldn't get any. YoungK was in the same boat but he wasn't wanting to admit it out loud. So he tried to act like he hadn't had his socks blown off when Jae came up to him, stopping him from joining the after practice feast of cheap ramen and booze, and said he wanted to talk. 

He did his best to instead play it cool, not look around too much, and not catch Dowoon's eye as they left first. It wasn't like they hadn't ditched everyone after practice before, though it was never on days that Jae had drug him into the closet. This was a first and he wasn't really sure what to do with it other than to follow obediently and hope for answers.

The blonde ended up leading them back to the dorm, which YoungK figured he shouldn't be surprised by. It wasn't like they really hung out anywhere else that had enough privacy to have the kind of conversation he hoped they were going to be having. A clarifying heart to heart that hopefully didn't leave either of them with questions or unresolved feelings that YoungK was never going to admit to having in the first place. 

Instead of the awkward lead in of 'I should probably explain myself' that YoungK had both been dreading and hoping for, he instead found himself pressed against their shared bedroom door. Almost the instant it closed Jae had pushed him into it and proceeded to press their lips together using his height as an advantage. And it took everything YoungK had to push the blonde away with a growl demanding answers. It was one thing when Jae pulled him into the closet followed by a sloppy make-out session that was 'forgotten' in the next thirty minutes for his own peace of mind. It was another thing for it to happen at home, where there was no escaping into the music and 'forgetting'.

"What the hell Jae!? I thought you said you wanted to talk! This is not talking!" YoungK couldn't remember the last time he had raised his voice at any of the members, save the first time this had happened an indeterminate amount of time ago. But he was done with the dancing around the truth he was done being Jae's plaything or whatever he was right now. He wanted answers and if Jae wasn't going to give them after promising them then he wasn't going to do this anymore. Feelings or lust aside it wasn't worth it.

Jae's response was at least a little respectable as he straightened up and looked him in the eye. Before he deflated like a balloon and landed on the bed face down unable to look at YoungK as he began muttering into the mattress. "I...Maybe...Kissing..." 

YoungK resisted the urge to sigh but didn't stop himself from the eye roll that followed the mumbled nonsense whatever it was that Jae wanted to say would have to wait. If Jae wasn't going to finally take his actions seriously then neither was he. "Look if you can't answer this one question just forget it and don't even think about dragging me into the closet again. We already got caught by Dowoon and I don't even know what to tell him! I mean this has been going on for too long without any answers! Did you even consider how I might feel!?"

To his surprise Jae did sit up at that, though his head was kept down and the glasses he'd been wearing were now laying on the bed. Not that it mattered if they broke as they were just frames anyway. All Jae did though was nod his head and YoungK didn't hold back his sigh anymore as he collapsed on his own bed staring at the taller male. "If you thought about how I would feel then why the fuck have you been at random pushing me into a closet and making out with me only to run away as soon as you got what you wanted? Did you even consider that maybe I might want more than just a quick make-out session? Or you know answers to what the fuck you were doing? Were you just playing with me?" All the questions he'd been holding back since that first time came rushing forth as he realized he might finally get answers.

"I..." Jae started only for the words to die on his lips once more and YoungK was two seconds from getting up and walking away forever when their eyes met. There was a determination in the blonde's eyes that hadn't been there before but it didn't offer him any further hope than his pervious actions had. "I wanted to know what it was like to kiss you at first. I figured if I just asked you then you'd say no. So I just did it, and you let me. Then once I had kissed you it was hard to stop. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I fully intended to stop. I swear." Jae's eyes were wide, blown out as if his sense of flight or fight had kicked in. And YoungK had to admit that with Jae's personality he was surprised he'd picked fight this time. Or maybe he knew that for once YoungK actually meant it when he said he would stop. 

"I couldn't stop. I'm sorry here I am fucking up our friendship over my unrestrained feelings. I'm sorry we got caught, I didn't mean..." Jae stopped again words halted but his eyes didn't lower even though his cheeks gained a rosy color. He started again more determination in his eyes. "I sorta, kinda want to keep kissing you until you tell me to stop. Or we go so far that there's no turning back." The determination faded with each word as did the volume and the last part was mumbled. But it was definitely YoungK's turn to gain a rosy disposition.

No further explanation followed that last sentence so YoungK found himself putting the pieces together to a picture he wasn't sure of. And he wasn't sure that asking would bring quite the clarification he wanted or needed but he was going to do it anyway. Because he rather wanted to continue kissing too. Only not in closets or without answers for anyone that might have caught them unaware not to mention himself. "Are you saying that you like me? Or that you only like kissing me?" 

Jae's rosy hue had now gone full on scarlet and YoungK was hard pressed to say it was bad color on him. Yet no answer was forthcoming as the taller male sat there stone still like a statue, but he could see his mind racing a mile a minute trying to compile an answer that would either destroy them both or risk their career. He was hoping for risking their career at this point as for far too long YoungK had been imagining what it would be like to have the taller male underneath him. He was just a hell of a lot better at dealing with these things than the culprit of the situation was.

After what felt like an eternity but was surely no more than two minutes the taller of the two finally spoke. "I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself but I think I like you." The confession was said in the smallest voice the blonde could muster but the look in his eyes was like fire the moment their eyes met. "I guess since you let me kiss you all those times you must feel the same?" The voice grew louder with each word and closer too as Jae closed the distance between them until he was on YoungK's lap with long arms now on either side of his neck. 

YoungK didn't have the heart to dash the hope in that voice since it was true, technically. Not to mention his brain had fogged over with Jae's new found position, there were plenty of other fun things they could do besides just kissing. Yet he neither moved or answered instead leaning backwards waiting. He wasn't willing to put it all on the line for a maybe. Even when soft lips brushed against his jaw, dark eyes avoiding his own. He knew what the blonde wanted, an affirmation to his thoughts. A sign that it was okay, but he wasn't willing to give him that just yet. It was his turn to play with Jae's emotions. Though it wasn't very easy on him as the blonde shifted in his lap, thighs squeezing his own. 

Jae didn't say anything for another solid minute lips teasing a path along the side of YoungK's jaw while a hand nestled itself at the hem of his shirt. They'd never gone further than hands in each other's hair, more from an understanding that anything more would lead to consequences that weren't quite manageable just before practice than not wanting to. However practice was over, they were alone in the dorm and they would be for at least a few more hours. YoungK could only swallow as he felt his own racing heartbeat against Jae's lips. The blonde obviously had every intention of kissing him until he told him to stop, or they went beyond the point of no return.

"Youn-Brian..." Jae's voice was husky, low, and sent shivers down his spine as he called him by his English name. The blonde was one of the only ones he truly didn't mind it coming from no matter what kind of fuss he made about it. He wasn't going to admit that though, nor was he going to acknowledge how much hearing it in the moment affected him. "Brian, I like you." Jae's voice was barely audible what with his lips pressed right up against his pulse point and both of their heartbeats drowning out all thought. But he did hear and with that sentence his self control snapped.

There was no going back now. Leaning forward he captured Jae's lips with his own, a hand pulling the taller male forward by his ass the other hand keeping their balance on the bed. It felt different to be the one initiating the kiss, taking the blonde off guard and drawing a soft moan from his lips at just the slight pressure against them. It felt a little bit like time had stopped when he felt the hand that had been resting at the hem of his shirt travel underneath, unsure fingers tracing his stomach. Needy, restless sounds were escaping between them as Jae pushed his tiny ass back into his groping hand. The kiss ended only to lead to another, and another until he was no longer sure where he ended and Jae began. 

It was nothing like the stolen kisses in the closet that were sloppy, wet, and often little more than a press of tongues with Jae's trying to dominate. This time though YoungK took his time his tongue teasing it's way between closed lips, caressing, exploring the space that opened up before him. All while his hand felt up Jae's ass, that was less bony than he had been expecting. The heat growing between them accounted for by the exploration of the blonde's hand continuing up to his hardened nipples, rolling one between long fingers. YoungK wasn't a virgin by any stretch of the word but it was definitely the first time he'd ever been turned on by the feeling of a hard cock pressing against his thigh. 

"Jae..Jae.." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but space was something he needed between them 'now' before he lost what was left of his mind. Yet even as he pushed backward with his hand, Jae kept pushing forward. Lips kissing whatever space they could find while his hand explored heated skin, lithe hips rocking slowly seeking friction. To put it simply the blonde was a wanton mess in his lap. "JAE!" YoungK finally raised his voice holding the other back who blinked at him slowly as if he were leaving a trance. The blonde looked, innocent if one could use that word in this context. Brown eyes blown out in hunger while his lips were pouty and swollen, hair a mess from the few times YoungK had been unable to keep his hands out of it.

"I don't want to stop." Was the whisper that broke through their pants in the following silence. Jae shifted against his lap again, hands settled between them on the sliver left of YoungK's thighs that hadn't been covered by the blonde's. He was leaning forward again, lips settling against the top of he shorter's collar bone that was showing. YoungK only pushed him back again with the shake of his head to meet another, almost full on pout. 

"I didn't say anything about stopping." Even to himself his voice sounded heavy, thick with desire as he licked his lips. He had no plans on stopping now. They had already reached the turning point and bypassed it. But still he held the taller at bay regaining his breath, his own cock pressing painfully against his jeans. He wasn't going to let Jae set the pace though or they'd explode before they even shed any of their clothing. "There's no need to rush." He finally said attaching his own lips to Jae's neck hearing the sharp intake of breath that earned him, as well as nails digging into his thighs when his fingertips brushed against the hem of the blonde's jeans. He figured that the taller must have understood as he sat still, almost frozen as he worked on the button only to discover that Jae hadn't been wearing any boxers. 

"Were you expecting something?" YoungK teased as he pulled heated flesh from the tight confinement it had been trapped in. Jae only shook his head, blonde hairs at the nape of a long neck tickling against the shorter's nose. He kissed them softly and swallowed as he allowed his hand to pump upward, dry but pleasurable from the groan that fell from parted lips. It shot straight down his spine and had him twitching along with the feel of Jae palming him through his jeans. He had their lips clashing again, the clack of teeth softened by their lips but still painful as he pressed forward. Suddenly it wasn't enough to have his hand tangled in blonde hair, the other wrapped around a hard cock, tongues dancing around each other. It wasn't enough and they were wearing entirely too many clothes, too many layers between heated skin.

It was a blur of clothing and a hunt for lube before he finally felt the layers were right. Jae was sprawled out on the bed, legs open, his cock weeping over his bared skin while his own body was feeling the breeze above as he looked down at him. It wasn't until then that YoungK felt nervous and exposed. He had to swallow several times before he got up the nerve to do what he knew he needed to do. Having Jae get on his hands and knees at his behest was hot in it's own right. But it was weird, his fingers delving into places on his band mate that he'd only dreamt of and in those dreams he hadn't been sure if they were nightmares or not.

He found his answer though in the noises that the blonde was making the more he relaxed, melting under soft kisses to his back, and lube aided strokes to his cock. By the time he was fully erect it seemed like Jae was going crazy, rocking his hips backwards into his fingers, head thrown backward with no concern for how loud he was being. It was hot in a way that YoungK hadn't really been prepared for. And when he lined himself up with Jae's entrance, pressing forward he wasn't prepared for how tight it was either. Once he was fully sheathed it took everything he had to stay still long enough for the blonde underneath him to adjust.

"Jae I can't.." He warned the moment he couldn't stay still anymore his hips thrusting forward into the heat he was engulfed in. Groans and grunts falling from his lips as he held on to lithe hips, the blonde's teeth grit in both pleasure and pain at his actions. As he set a rhythm he searched for the angle he'd found with his fingers that had the taller male crying out before. All he could see was white as he kept pushiing in and pulling out, leaving sloppy open mouth kisses on the back before him, one of his hands snaking it's way over a hip to a drooping cock. "Jae..god Jae you're so.." He found himself muttering nonsense trying to ease the pain until he hit that bundle of nerves again. And when he finally did the blonde's back arched towards him and he was moaning again. 

He knew that he was wrong about feeling one while they had been kissing, as now their bodies moved in sync in a way he'd never achieved before. Like one being. He knew it was probably from all the years of having to be in sync in their band. But in the moment it didn't matter what did matter was the sloppy over the shoulder kisses, the way Jae's cock felt in his hand, and his ass squeezing around his cock. The moans of his name were almost all he could hear echoing around the small room they were sharing. And it wasn't until he was close that he even thought about a condom. But he pushed the thought away instead pulling out to flip Jae over, their lips meeting instantly as he pulled the taller back into his lap. 

Getting back inside from this angle proved difficult for a moment but once he was in, his hands spreading bony cheeks around his plowing cock, it was perfect. The way their chests rubbed together as Jae leaned into him, nails raking up and down his back, lips locked in a messy connection. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, it had been too long since he'd gotten any kind of action. And with the way Jae was muttering his name between kisses, teasing his neck with his fingers in a way that him seizing up wasn't helping. Though the blonde was first, a string of white cum exploding between them the heady scent filling the air before he filled the ass he was thrusting up into.

It took a solid five minutes of them panting against each other, lips still interlocking slowly, for them to come down. A shower was called for and a time check. And probably another talk YoungK knew but in the moment he didn't really want to move. Moving meant coming to terms with how far across that line they had gone and it was slightly more than he had intended. Not to mention it had all been at once. 

"Brian...that was..." Jae's voice was shaky when they finally stopped kissing their bodies still pressed together as they started talking about what it meant. What they were going to do. And YoungK laid down the law about making out in closets at practice from then on. It took them at least twenty minutes to move from the bed to the shower with YoungK having to carry Jae in the end as he swore he'd never be able to walk again and threw a drama fit about it. 

As luck would have it though just after they'd left the shower, Jae miraculously able to walk again with a limp and a lot of whining, when Dowoon wandered home. There were a lot of red faces, explanations, and Dowoon vowing to never share a room with them again. Yet in the end YoungK was able to admit to himself that he was rather happy with the outcome when he woke up the next morning to Jae's morning wood poking him in the thigh. Jae was treating him like the little spoon even though they had fallen asleep in separate beds. It was better than not knowing and infinitely better than being pulled into closets for make-out sessions with no context. Even better was turning over and nudging Jae awake with his own hardon and getting it taken care of by a mutual hand-job paired with slow passionate kisses first thing in the morning. Terms of endearment were pending but he'd waited this long, he could settle for the scarlet cheeks and the 'I like you so much' mumbled into the pillow before Jae fell back asleep in the post bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a different writing style than I normally do.  
> All thoughts welcomed. I guess roast me? I probably deserve it.
> 
>  
> 
> (Edited)


End file.
